


Death Watch

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Squick [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' death watch by his little brother's coffin (be aware of the warnings!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little disturbing and was never published under my account. Please take the warnings seriously.  
> Written 2005
> 
>  **Warning:** Incest and Necrophilia

The message of Regulus’ death hit Sirius much more than he’d expected. He visited his little brother in the family mausoleum, where he was laid out, and stroked softly the icy cheek.

“Hey little one… once I promised to protect you, but I wasn’t by your side when you needed me… murdered by some of your own people… so cowardly… so unnecessary!

“I love you! Did you know that? I always did! Back when we were children you knew… we were brothers… friends and later then we were lovers… 

“‘Til your Slytherin friends finished mother’s work and convinced you that I’m crap and not worth your attention or your love… You followed their way and despised me… every time when I wanted to touch you, you drew back and your beautiful silvery eyes had only hate for me - your brother…

“I remember our happy times very well… the nights, when you slipped into my room and under my blanket… Every night I waited impatiently for you to come and for when I’d be able to caress your smooth skin and your silky hair, again…

“I’ve loved to make love to you… it was never only fucking; it was real love!

“Maybe I should have fulfilled your wish – only once… but my pride was too big and I couldn’t allow you to enter my body the way I entered yours… 

“Maybe it would have fixed our love… maybe you’d have stood with me, even at Hogwarts… You always thought that I didn't love you as much as you loved me… You thought I’d only played with you and used you for my own desires… 

“This is my fault! I never showed you how much I loved you… I didn’t protect you the way I should have!

“Please forgive me, brother… I’ll fix it… I’ll show you how much you mean to me…

“See…? I undo my pants and prepare myself… just for you… I know how much you enjoyed watching me touching myself… Come on, I’ll help you with your clothes… you’re as hard as I, love it…

“See…? I sit on your lap and can you fee---eeeel it? Finally you’re inside… oh gods… I never thought that you’d feel so good… your hard prick is rubbing my prostate… it feels so good… so fucking good Regulus!

“Now, everything will be ok… you are deep inside of me and make love to me… you’re happy now… and you love me, again.

“Oh, you’re so good… so fucking hard and strong… I’m going… going to come! 

“Oh I love you so much and now everything is good again… Good, so goooood… REGULUS!”

He sank on his brother and kissed his lips tenderly. “I love you, little brother. I love you so much…”

The next morning when the janitor opened the door, he called for an ambulance because there was a living man in the coffin, snuggling against the corpse…

Sirius went to St. Mungos for a few months and missed the funeral of his little brother, who was killed by some Death Eaters.


End file.
